


Coming Home For Dinner

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Aka the black Wally West, Alfred knows everything, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Wally West Rebirth, my first batman fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: Bruce sends an urgent text to all of his sons. A text that requires them to be home for a family dinner because he has something important to tell them.Little does he know that they have something to tell him too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a writing rut lately, where I couldn't write properly for my ongoing works. Today I woke up and wrote this... story from start to finish. I hope you enjoy it.

Blüdhaven. Byke Beach.

 

In the dark of night, a lithe body swims in the gentle waves of the ocean.  Dick Grayson floats as he looks up at the stars in the sky without a care in the world or without any knowledge of the other body swimming towards him.  The water splashes around them as Dick is grabbed, pulled into the larger body tightly. 

 

“Hey you,” Dick smirks as he wraps his arms around the Atlantean's neck.

 

“How’s the new suit?” Kaldur’ahm asks just before he kisses Dick on the tip of his nose. “Is it sufficient in keeping you warm?”

 

“A lot better than the last suit but--”

 

“But?” 

 

Dick wraps his legs around Kaldur waist as he finger tips trace up his neck, “I know another way to keep me warm--and it’s very sufficient.” His lips teasingly kiss up the other’s neck.

 

A deep chuckle causes Dick to shiver and grind his hips into the Atlantean. “Oh,” a low deep groan escapes his throat. “It’s thinner than the last suit.”

 

“Better to feel you with my dear,” Dick whispers in his lover’s ear just before gently taking his earlobe into his mouth. 

 

Kaldur’ahm hums in agreement as his hands slide down Dick’s back being easy to trace his muscles, “I missed you so much,” he whispers just before he claimed his lover’s mouth in a passionate kiss. 

 

Their bodies intertwine into one as they grind against each other; their mouths interlocked in an endless embraced as if they have been craving water for ages and they finally found a fountain.  Kaldur’ahm has to hold on tight to his flexible boyfriend as he glides against him, grinding his hips to gain friction and causes pleasure to them both. 

 

Kaldur’ahm cannot spend as much time with his lover as he wished with Atlantis business and taking care of matters for his king plus returning home to New Mexico to see his parents, even though they aren’t his biological parents he doesn’t see them as anything else. The Atlantean has a cycle set in place where he would visit New Mexico for a few weeks then travel to Atlantis and stay, and the last stop would be to his lover Dick Grayson.  The two lovers communicate when Kaldur’ahm is in New Mexico or Atlantis; however, they often long to touch, to feel each other. 

 

The heat between them builds up and Kaldur’ahm forces himself to part from Dick’s devilish lips. “Dick,” he mutters as he boyfriend continues to assault his lips with kisses. 

 

“Yeah?” Dick calls out, his voice muffled when his lips connect to skin. 

 

“We need to talk.” 

 

Dick stops suddenly as he looks up at his boyfriend, “right now?”

 

“We were going to need to stop so we could go to your apartment and truly make love.”

 

“I was thinking we could do it right here.”

 

“Dick, no.”

 

“Kaldur--”

 

“Your suit would need to be removed and the water is too cold for your human skin.”

 

Dick pouts as he turns his head, “so, what’s up? You wanna discuss some new type of play you want to try out?”

  
  


The Atlantean's face instantly grows warm as he shakes his head, “no that isn’t it at all.”

 

“Really?”

 

“You are the adventurous one.” 

 

Dick opens his mouth in defense, but he closes them and mutters to himself, “that’s true… well, what is it?”

 

“When I went to New Mexico to see my parents, my King showed up one day--”

 

“Is everything okay?” 

 

Kaldur’ahm faintly smiles in response, “he brought another Atlantean with him, one that I have not met before, and introduce that Atlantean to me and my family, who already knew, as a possible mate.” 

 

Dick unwraps himself from his lover and pulls back, “so what you’re telling me is that you’re married now?”

 

Kaldur’ahm reaches out towards his retreating lover, “what? No, Dick. I’m not married. You are the only one for me.”

 

“And you’ll do anything Aquaman asks of you.”

 

The Atlantean sighs as he rubs his temples. “My King wishes for my happiness, and I’m glad he trusts me to request me but I will not always chase when my king says ‘fetch’, Dick.”  

 

Dick’s eyebrow raises in disbelief, “but that doesn’t mean he won’t stop trying--you’ll cave eventually.” 

 

“No, I won’t.  I told him… I told him and my parents about us.”

 

“... about us?”

 

“Yes, Dick,” He grins as he as grabs his lover’s hand within his own.  He rests his forehead against his lovers, “I told them I was in an exclusive relationship with Nightwing and that I love you.”

 

Dick throws his head back and laughs, tears within his eyes. “I thought you would… would never tell them.”

 

“You are not a secret that I want to keep locked away..”

 

“I know, I know.  What did they think about you dating me? A man??”

 

“My parents were happy that I’m happy.  My king… had his concerns if Batman knew of our relationship.”

 

“He wasn’t pissed you were with a guy?”

 

“No,” Kaldur paused, “the possible mate he brought to meet my parents was male.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Maybe one evening I will tell you more about Atlantean biology--”

 

“I’m not going to wake up one morning pregnant am I?”

 

“No.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“It is more complicated than it sounds. It’s nearly impossible.”

 

Dick nods, as he turns towards the shore, “come on let’s get out of here.” 

 

Kaldur’ahm wraps his arm around his lover’s waist using his hydro abilities, the water wraps around them and brings them on the shore of Byke Beach.  Once they land, Dick steps away heading towards his gear that he left on the beach, in a fiber-ballistic bag that cannot be stolen, cut, or damaged.  Kaldur’ahm watches with an appreciative eye as he lover bends over retrieving his goods. 

 

“We can tell Batman,” Dick states with his back turned towards his lover.  He turns around clutching his cell phone, “we can tell Batman, the whole damn family about us. I don’t want to keep it from them anymore.” 

 

Kaldur’ahm wraps his arms around Dick, pressing his lips to his neck. “Of course we can. When do you want to do it?”

 

“This weekend.” he states as he pockets his phone, “he sent us all a text stating how he wants to have dinner with everyone, and there is apparently something important that he wants to tell us.” Dick wraps around in his hold and kisses him on the lips gently, “and I’m taking you with me to finally introduce my family to my boyfriend…. Why were we keeping it from them anyways?”

 

“You were sixteen when we started and I didn’t want to get my ass handed to me by Batman--”

 

Dick burst out in the laughter, “gosh we dated for two years and you wouldn’t let me do anything more than kiss you.”

 

“You were underage--”

 

“For Atlantean's law.  Honestly, fuck their rules--”

 

“Dick--”

 

“Don’t ‘Diiiick’ me. You weren’t the one who had to deal with their blue balls.”

 

Kaldur’ahm attempts to set a stern face, “I’m sorry.”

 

“You are a terrible liar.”

 

“That appears to be true… can we not tell them how long we have been dating?”

 

“What are you still scared of the big ol’ bat?” Dick as he cocks his brow.

 

“I want your father to approve of our union, and of me.” 

 

Dick hums as he walks towards his bike, considering his boyfriend's proposal, while his boyfriend was right behind him.  Dick climbed on his bike, handing his lover a spare helmet, “I’m fine with that but you’re all mine tonight.” 

  
Kaldur’ahm nods in agreement as he climbs on the bike, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and then the duo were gone.  Dick racing against the night heading towards the comfort and privacy of his apartment, where he tested his lover’s stamina.  The Atlantean can never last too long when Dick rides him; however, when you are dating Dick Grayson, being flaccid never happens. 


	2. Chapter 2

Gotham City. Downtown. Central Heights.

 

In a towering hotel, on the top floors is a suite set in complete darkness with only light emitting through the room is coming from the moon.  The moon’s light shines through the vast window giving an impressive view of Gotham city, and surprisingly this not it’s not in flames--the city has been eerie quiet.  However, it appears trouble will always be found in Gotham city.  The massive window is opened from the outside allowing a shadowy figure wearing a red mask to roll into the suite of the hotel suite smelling like sweat, and a whole lot of gunpowder.  He rises slowly to his feet, pulling the red mask off his face as he strides within the hotel suite.  He places his pistols on a nearby counter, laying his red mask next to it, and as he bends over to remove his footwear he doesn’t notice the green eyes that stare at him within the dark room.  His feet set free from its confinements, he turns around heading towards fridge; however, within the night a large green mass leaps out at the intruder.

 

The intruder lands on his back, the air knocked out of his body, and when he opens his eyes he looks up to see a pair of green cat-like eyes staring at him.  A green jaguar keeps him pinned down to the ground as he brings down its wet nose towards the intruders face.

 

“Gar--” the intruder groans in pain resulting in the green jaguar changing its form to the tall, handsome actor Garfield Logan, or as the public population knows him as Changeling, formerly known as Beast Boy.

 

“Woah man! What’s wrong?” He asks as he stands up off the male in his entire naked glory.

 

“It’s just a little cut.”

 

“Nothing's ever little with you, Jason,” he states as he extended his hand. “C’mere lemme get a good look at it.”

 

Jason grunts as he pulled up to his feet, he is quickly navigated in the dark, Garfield leading to the bedroom.  Garfield turns on the lights as they enter the bedroom, he may be able to see in the dark but Jason Todd cannot, well not without some technological help.

 

Garfield helps his guest onto his hotel bed, quickly noticing Jason hovering his hand on his side. “Let me undress you,” he states as his flexible form easily straddles Jason hips leaning over to carefully open his suit.  Jason grunts as Garfield pushes it open, his fingers barely touching the ‘small’ wound, “sorry,” he winces as he looks at the wound.

 

“Duuuuuuuude.”  

 

“Don’t,” he growls, “it’s not that bad.”

 

“You’re not the one looking at it,” he remarks, “I'll need to clean it up and stitch it up.”

 

“Just leave it,” Jason deep voice commands.

 

“I don’t answer to you anymore,” he smirks as he climbs off the male. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Jason props up watching Garfield's nude form walking away with an appreciative eye.  Jason Todd and Garfield were part of Teen Titans until Jason Todd’s untimely death at the hands of Joker. Even though Garfield wasn’t very close to Jason as he was to Cyborg or Tim Drake, that did not mean the young teen did not mourn for Jason Todd.  He was overly ecstatic when he learned Jason was brought back to life.  Despite that  Jason went from a hero, holding up to Batman’s code not to kill, and turning into an anti-hero armed with weaponry meant to kill--Garfield Logan knew that Jason Todd was a good guy, with an attitude.  He was able to get close to the anti-hero when he formed the outlaws.  His former teammate Star-fire inviting him out one night to help with a mission, after the mission and a lot of alcoholic drinks later the two males found themselves devouring each other, their lips locked, hips grinding into each other, and Jason was pressed against a brick wall in an alleyway being thoroughly ravaged by the smaller male.  They never talked about it-- nothing beyond the greatness of the moment, and it wasn’t the last time they experience passion together.  They never talked about those times as well, never gave it a name, a label, a title.  They were simply Jason Todd and Garfield Logan, plus a bed or a brick wall, given the location.

 

Jason Todd raises an eyebrow as he watches Garfield stride in with towels, medical supplies, and water to clean the wound.  “Not gonna put on some damn clothes?”

 

He shrugs as he climbs up on bed closer to Jason’s wound, “why the hell would I? After patching you up I’m going back to sleep.”  He places the towel on the bed near Jason side to keep from dirtying the hotel sheets. “Why did you decide it was a good idea to climb through my hotel room. We are on the 21st floor!”

 

“I told you Gotham wasn’t safe--I don’t know why your damn producers sent you out here without any--” he clenches his teeth as the wound and skin are being cleaned.

 

“I can take care of myself.”

 

“I was able to get inside you know--.”

 

“And you got pinned to the floor,” he remarks as he burns the tip of the needle.  “What the hell did you even do, dude?”

 

Jason closes his eyes as Garfield works the wound, “Just a fight with Arsenal--one of his damn new arrows.”

 

“Well since you look like shit I would hate to see what he looks like,” he states as he continues to stitch the wound closed, reconnecting the skin. “Take it easy the next few days, kay?”

 

“Your shit handiwork isn’t going to open up on me out of the blue is it?”

 

“HA! Real funny dude.”  he responds as he concentrates on finishing the wound, “you could have  just called me and I would have come and picked you up.”

 

“Awh, were you worried about me?” Jason fake pouts in awe.

 

“Eat shit, dude.” He cuts the thread, and then gently smooths a healing cream over the wound. “Here lemme help ya clean up so I can wrap your side.”

 

“You’re so sweet nurse Logan,” Jason grins through grinding teeth as he slowly lifts up.

 

“You don’t gotta be an ass, man” he states as he pulls the jacket off his arms, “it’s okay to admit it hurts.”

 

“Ha! This ain’t nothing,” Jason spoke too soon as he winces aloud when his temporary caretaker pressed on his wound.

 

“Sure about that?”

 

“Bite me,” he growls.

 

“Later,” he coos as he finishes wrapping the bandage around his torso. “There all done for now. Here are some painkillers.”

 

“Thanks,” he grumbles as he tosses the pills in his mouth swallowing them without liquid assistance.  

 

“Mhmm,” he states as he hands the larger man a bottle of water that was buried under a pillow.  He notices Jason rose brow questioning the random placement, “don’t give me that weird look, dude! I bet you have your weird habits too.”

 

“I keep pistols under my pillows,” he states before he takes a drink of the cool water.  

 

Without a word, Garfield leaves the bedroom once again leaving the larger male with his thoughts.  His eyes land on the entertainment magazine, with Garfield on the cover wearing a bright smile, his hair pushed back and wearing a fitting suit.  There’s a bold caption underneath his photo promising details of an exclusive interview with him and about his dating life.  Call it curiosity, or call it boredom when Jason reached over to read that magazine.  He flipped pages until he saw a full photo of the smaller man wearing a different outfit, he slowly flips to the start of the article and his eyes scanned over the words on the pages and taking in the other’s man's form in his poses.  

 

He could hear Garfield returning before he saw him and he tossed the magazine closed back in its place.  He looked up to see the smaller man walk through with two sandwiches, one bigger than the other, and more bottles of water.

 

“Are the extra bottles of water to keep your pillows hydrated, Logan?” He teases as he watches the man tosses the bottles on the bed before crawling on the bed, holding both plates in his hands.

 

“Bon appetit jerkface,” he states as he places the plate holding the smaller sandwich in Jason’s lap.

 

“You can’t be serious,” he states as he looks over at the other male, watching him pick up the bigger sandwich, “you know I was joking.”  He watches as that thick, juicy sandwich is brought closer mouth, “c’mon Gar.”  He looks in disbelief as he watches the smaller eat the sandwich.

 

“This one was already meant for me, dummy.” He states after swallowing. “ I got a huge appetite. If you don’t want yours then I’ll eat that too.”

 

Jason quickly picks up his sandwich, eating with lowered brows, however, his face relaxes, “it’s good.”

 

The other man just glances at him but doesn’t say a word, and the two continue to eat in silence.  Silence usually falls between the two, but they both enjoy the peace of momentary silence.

 

After finishing their food, Garfield leans over to grab Jason’s plate but finds himself pulled into the larger male.  Jason quickly claims the other lips in a slow kiss, as he pulls the smaller man on top of him, and he threads his hands through the other’s silky green hair.  Jason pulls away, licking his lips, “thanks,” he states through his heavy breathing, “for that lousy patch job, and that scrappy sandwich.”

 

“Oh it’s like that,” he remarks with his lips close to the inviting lips below him.

 

“Just like that,” he states he pulls him back down for another quick kiss.  “Let’s chit-chat, Gar.”

 

“Chit-chat,” he chuckles, “is that what we're calling it now?”

 

“Hmm,” he hums as he rubs the other’s ear between his thumb and finger, “let’s talk about it--about us.”

 

Garfield's eyes grew wide quickly, “dude are you--”

“There’s this stupid family dinner I gotta go to this weekend and I’m not going to suffer alone,” he states as his hand moves down the other’s neck. “I wanna take you with me but before that, I gotta know…”

 

His voice falls flat as he turns his head, Garfield peeks over the slightly blushing cheeks. “Know what?”

 

“What is this,” he motions lazily between the two, “to you.”

 

Garfield leans backs as he looks over the larger male. “It’s important to me.  You’re important to me.  It’s hard to explain but you’re like everything awesome like pizza, purple soda, nachos, arcades, video games, beating Cy’s high score, and the exclusive gold edition only one on this earth of StarCry 5. You’re also everything shit like an empty fridge, no controller batteries, Star’s experimental cooking, and getting killed in Darker Souls 6 and someone takes all your damn souls. But the shit side of you is still pretty awesome too.”

 

“I don’t know if I should be flattered or pissed,” he states as he looks at the madly grinning man.

 

“I like you--a lot.  I mean a lot, a lot, a lot, a lot--” his voice is muffled by Jason’s hand.

 

“I get it.” He stated sternly as he removes his hand.

 

“I like the good and bad of you.”

 

“I hear you.” He responds before running his hands through his hair. “Wanna come home with me for dinner?”

 

“Dude, I’m always down for free food!”

 

“As my boyfriend?”

 

A wide grin spreads across his face, “I’m always down for you.”

 

Garfield Logan meant it, truly meant it.  He finished his late-night snack by going down on Jason making the man come… come completely undone within minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

Metropolis.

 

Two bodies move passionately against each other as they connect in soft sheets, and the thin material of the canopy gently moves from the breeze coming from the opened window.  One mouth makes a poor attempt at keeping their voice down throughout this usual tryst as the other mouth attacks his throat, being careful not to leave any hickeys behind.  Their bodies glisten in the remaining light of the sunset, and like the colors blending in the late evening sky the two bodies blend. It last longer than just a few minutes, and it appears that the joyous couple could continue on ages; however, one of the male collapses on the sheets, panting hard. 

 

“I thought you were going to try to be quiet,” a voice rasps as he leans over to grabs the bottle of water from the bedside table. 

 

“I did try,” the panting voice responds between heavy breaths. “They would have heard us--they do have super hearing.”

 

He peeks an eye open as he glances at the other male when he hears him groan. “Hey, hey” he states as he turns towards him, “it’s okay.  He does know that we are dating now, Connor.”

 

“Tim,” he sighs as he runs his hand through his hair, “It’s just weird… living here with him, his wife, and their son.” 

 

“You’re his son too.”

 

“Biologically,” he grunts. “When I was discovered he didn’t want anything to do with me--until he found out my other DNA ‘donor’.  I don’t want to do anything with  _ him _ either but I’d rather not have to deal with both of them.” 

 

“It went better than you thought, they loved me,” Tim states as he presses his lips into Connor’s skin. 

 

Connor hand’s gently reaches behind Tim Drake’s head, pulling him in close for a gentle kiss, “I’m glad you seemed to have had a great time.” 

 

“I always have a great time with you,” he states as he gives him quick peck on the lips. “I’m going to go jump in the shower.”

 

“Okay,” he whispers as he watches Tim move off the bed, walking to the shower while rubbing his hips. “I’ll join you in a second,” he calls out as he watches Tim step through the bathroom door. 

 

He sits up on his bed, noticing the blinking notification on his cell phone. He opens it and notices a text message from Clark Kent saying he took them out to see a movie, to give him and Tim their privacy. He sends back a meager response of acknowledgment before he places it on his charger, and then he started to change the bed’s set of sheets with quickness and efficiency.

 

Tim Drake and Connor Kent,  the lab made Superboy, became very close during their time together when they both were on the Young Justice team. Despite that Connor Kent had a terrible break-up with another team member, he couldn’t deny that there was something pulling him towards the smaller male.  However, he did not pursue his feelings until Tim was nineteen years old and he did it in a jealous rage when he saw someone else flirting with Tim.  Tim Drake felt the same about the unseeable connection between the two; however, he thought that Connor wasn’t interested when he ignored his attempts at flirting.  The two started dating, and their relationship continued to flourish throughout the years--it wasn’t always perfect but it was good.

 

Connor stands outside the glass shower, “hey you,” Tim drawls as he pulls the larger male within the comforts of the the hot shower, “took ya long enough. I was getting lonely.”

 

“There’s no way you can do it again.” 

 

Tim throws his head back in laughter, water dripping from the tips of his black hair. “You’re right,” he states as he looks up into Connor’s blue eyes, “I just missed you is all. I wanted to kiss you but you weren’t here.”

 

Connor cups the other face as he bends his head to gently kiss the other’s lip. He pulls away, noticing Tim biting on his lower lip causing him to internally groan, “kissing is nice.”

 

Tim looks up softly within Connor’s eyes with a gentle smile on his face, “wash my back for me, will you?”

 

“Of course,” Connor states as he grabs the body wash and the sponge that he quickly lathers it up before he gently rubs it into Tim’s skin. “I wish you could stay longer.” 

 

“Me too,” he mutters quietly, “the crime in Gotham doesn’t stop when you leave it.  I love it though, it’s home.”

 

“Home,” Connor responds quietly with a certain nostalgia that reminds Tim of his lover’s insecurities.

 

Tim quickly turns around, surprising his lover, as he presses his body to the larger one, “hey hey hey,” he states as his caresses Connor face while looking deep into his eyes.  

 

“Tim--”

 

“I know, baby I know.” He pauses as he gathers in his face in both of his hands, Connor’s arms wrapping around his waist. “Home can be any place where you feel safe, comfort. A place where you can be yourself without being judged.  You’re my home too--you and I are a family now too.” 

 

Connor presses his lips onto Tim’s forehead, “family--I like the sound of that.”

 

They continued to stand there, wrapped as one, standing in the heat of the water as steam filled up the bathroom.  They continue talking, nothing serious, but the conversation just to hear the other’s voice, see their smile, and hear their laugh.  They did not stay in the shower for too long for it would be a complete waste of water, and they were quickly out drying their bodies and hairs before preparing for bed.

 

Tim bends over for his pajama bottoms, well they were actually Connor’s, and he hisses as he grabs his hips. 

 

Connor notices instantly, “I’m sorry,” he states as he rubs his back before picking the smaller male up in his arms. “I should have held back a little.”

 

“What’s the fun in that?” Tim responds with a smirk as he holds on the material of the pajama bottoms. 

 

Connor rolls his eyes, trying to hold back a small smile, “you’re the one who may not be able to move out of the bed.”

 

“I know that but I have you to carry me,” he stated as he kissed the man on his cheek.

 

Connor gently places the smaller on the bed and he watched as Tim slide on the pajamas that were too big on him but made him look cute.  They both climbed in the sheets around the same time, and Tim was quick to wrap his arms around Connor after checking his phone.

 

“You could come with me,” Tim whispers out in the night--knowing that Connor’s keen ears will hear him.

 

“To Gotham?”

 

Tim nods in agreement as his fingertip traces over Connor’s stomach, touching the soft cloth of the t-shirt. “We could do the whole “hey guys  this is my boyfriend” routine again.” 

 

“We should do it,” Connor responds almost instantly. “They won’t be busy?” 

 

“The whole family is going to be there.  He wants to have a family dinner and has something to tell us.  It wouldn’t surprise me if he adopted another kid.”

 

Tim can feel the other’s laughter travel through his chest. “Let’s do it.” 

 

“Since he doesn’t have x-ray vision we can do a surprise gift.  I’m thinking of putting it on cupcakes.”

 

“I thought we’d just walk in holding hands.”

  
They spent the night talking about how they will tell Bruce Wayne of his son’s relationship with Connor Kent.  Sleep finally claimed them and they drifted into their sweet dreams as one held the other. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hollywood. Teen Titans HQ. 

 

Two sweaty teenagers roll, seriously, _roll_ as a ball in one of the many rooms of the Teen Titans HQ located in Hollywood. A dark-skinned teen wearing a yellow suit back hits the wall as a smaller teen roughly grabs at his suit, attempting to tear it off of skin. 

 

“Get it off, off, off!” he growls under his breath as he attacks the taller teen’s neck in haste. 

 

“Damian,” the taller teen gasps from his partner’s attack. “The others--”

 

“Don’t worry about them,” Damian snaps during his successful attempt of showing more skin without destroying the other’s suit.  He bites down on the others collarbone, causing the other to gasp out.

 

The taller teen pushes the smaller teen down on the floor, rolling on top of him and using all of his strength to keep the highly trained assassin Damian Wayne pinned to the floor. “Damian,” he hisses as the smaller teen rolls his hips, grinding their erections together.

 

Damian throws his head back from the most welcomed friction, “fuck, Wally!”

 

Wally looks down at the horny crazed teenager, pushing him to the edge by countlessly grinding into him in all the right places.  He wasn’t prepared when the smaller teen wrapped his arms around his neck, his mouth quickly and aggressively kissing the other--claiming everything that is Wally West without hesitation or waiting for approval.  Wally can feel the growl of approval vibrate through his mouth as he kissed the smaller teen back with just as much passion.  Damian’s legs were next to wrap around the taller’s teen waist, he continues to roll his hips in the others to get the much-wanted friction on his erection. 

 

Their lips separated and Damian was once again kissing down the other neck as his hands fumbled with removing the suit trousers so he can reach within and claim his prize. “Fuck, Wally,” he states as he is picked up. 

 

“You just can’t calm down can you.”

 

“Hell no,” Damian responds without giving any ground.

 

“The others--”

 

“Won’t be back for a few hours,” he states as he reaches into the other’s pants, palming them with his gloved hand. “I made sure of that.”

 

Wally looks at his partner just before he tosses him onto a bed, and Damian growls as he lands on the bed like a cat with a pounce.  Within seconds he is on knees, pressing into the mattress, as he reaches towards the dark-skinned teen, pulling down his pants as Wally removed the top. 

 

“I’m glad you didn’t rip them this time,” Wally remarks as he tosses his suit top onto the floor.

 

“Oh shut up, you like it when I’m rough,” he responds as his eyes grew darker. 

 

Wally hums without saying a word.  He uses his super speed to quickly undress Damian Wayne--leaving him naked and bare on his bed. 

 

“Get your fine ass over here,” Damian beckons as he wraps his arm around the other’s neck pulling him down for another heated make-out session. 

 

Since the beginning when they first met, Wally West has always been pulled into the pace of the mysterious, aggressive, too shameless and too honest Damian Wayne.  At first he didn’t like his need to lie to get his attention about the bounties that has been placed upon them and their other teammates; however, he liked how he had guts.  He couldn’t lie and say that he never had fun when he was with Damian.  Damian Wayne saw Wally West and the other Teen Titans as decent teammates that would not hold him back.  For a while they didn’t see each other as more than just teammates, months later they were friends, not that Damian would admit it.  However, one night after a mission everything changed.  The mission was tough but they handled it; however, Damian was verbally attacking Wally telling the dark-skinned teen everything that he did wrong.  Wally snapped back, and during their heated discussion, they didn’t notice how their teammates left them alone.  Perhaps Damian was pent up with frustrations in multiple forms, perhaps he was concerned about Wally’s reckless actions during the mission, which resulted in him caring for the taller teen.  

 

He was pissed at these new feelings, frustrated that he couldn’t figure them out, and absolutely angry that he couldn’t express them with his words for Wally to understand that he shouldn’t carry a bomb that is one second away from blowing up regardless of his extraordinary speed.  Therefore, the teen did what he did best-- he made an impulsive decision.  He jumped at Wally, pulling him down to his height and he kissed him.  It was his first kiss, and honestly, he was sloppy in his aggressive claim as he let his body say the things he didn’t understand at that moment.  It shocked him that Wally kissed back; when they finally pulled apart Wally lost his balance and ended up on his rear.  They looked at each other, something different lingering in their eyes, and they both knew at that moment everything had changed.  That was almost over a year ago.

 

Damian breathes heavily into Wally’s skin as his head relaxes in the crook of Wally’s shoulder.  They had just reached climax together and he saw in the corner of his eye his boyfriend reach for the tissues. He quickly reaches out for his forearm, “don’t” he says under his breath. 

 

“It’s sticky.”

 

“It will have an effective use of lubricant, and will help you ease into me.”

 

Wally body freezes up at Damian words and he notices. “We are going to do it--tonight.”

 

“You can’t decide that for yourself.”

 

“It’s time--I’m ready, you’re ready, we are ready.” 

 

“We are not ready. You are not ready. I am not ready.”

 

“Yes, we are,” Damian states impatiently. 

 

“Says who?”

 

“In the book Think Like A Man, the writer states that the female should wait three months before giving the male access to the cookie jar.  A ridiculous analogy but I get it.  We’ve been dating for ten months, you have full access to my cookie jar.” 

 

“Please don’t ever refer to your ass a cookie jar.”

 

“I want you inside of it.  Other articles talk about the best time to have sex.”

 

“Damian, you can’t just go off of what other people say about the best time to have sex.  Everyone is different--we are different,” he states as he caresses the other’s cheek.

 

“Is it because I’m a virgin that you won’t have sex me?”

 

“Yes, it is.” He responds with all honesty and he can see his lover cheeks burning up. 

 

“Other guys wouldn’t hesitate at this opportunity.  I am desirable--anyone will leap at this chance.”

 

“This is not just an opportunity,” Wally states as he gathers up, collecting Damian’s face within his hands. “You are not a business venture and other guys will treat you like shit.” He pauses as he watches the other look at him with acknowledgment. “I want your first time to be special Damian. I don’t want you to regret it-- I regret the first time I had sex, a lot of people do.  I don’t want to fuck it up, and I don’t want to hurt you--I’ve never had anal sex. I told you, I won’t know what I’m doing.” 

 

Damian groans, “I know but that’s why there is the internet and gay porn to teach us--”

 

“Porn isn’t always accurate.”

 

“There are blogs, and literature that teach about these things.  We need lube, I have pre-sex preparations for cleaning maintenance.  You just have to stretch me out, enter slowly, and aim for the good spot.  I also print out physical copies that show diagrams with thorough explanations.”

 

Wally groans as his back collapsed back on the bed, “not tonight but I will consider it sometime soon.  I need to talk to him first.”

 

Damian relaxes his body against Wally, “are you talking about the Flash?”  He hears the hum in agreement vibrate through the heated skin. “You have concerns about your meta powers during sex--pre-ejaculation is common.” 

 

“I’m not worried about pre-ejaculation, Damian.” He groans as he rubs his eyelids.

 

“But you are worried about your meta powers?”

 

“Yes and no.” Wally mouth is open before Damian could speak, “on another note you’ve met my mother.”

 

“I’ve met a lot of your family members.” Damian corrects but then pauses. “You have also met my mother and my grandfather.”

 

“I have a feeling he would kill me if knew I was your boyfriend now.”

 

“No, he reluctantly approves.”

 

Wally’s eyes widen in shock, “he knows?”

 

“Of course --”

 

“When are we going to tell your dad?” Wally interrupts and Damian goes quiet. “And your brothers.”

 

“I don’t know,” he mutters to himself, “he is so protective of me, of all us.”

 

“You think he won’t approve?”

 

“Absolutely not.” He states firmly but a wicked smile spreads across his lips as climbs onto Wally. “That won’t keep me from seeing you.”

 

Wally laughs, “he is going to hate me.”

 

Damian leans his body down closer, their lips close enough to touch, “who gives a fuck--I don’t hate you.”

 

They kiss once again, except this time with tenderness. 

 

A cellphone goes off in the room, one that belongs to Dick and it’s the ringtone he set for his father.  He groans as he removes himself from the comfort of his lover, and he is quick to search through his discarded clothes for his cell phone--his eyes read the message contents as an idea comes to his quick mind.

 

Wally sits on the side of the bed, looking down at the dried semen in disgust. “I need to take a shower,” he states as he stands up, stretching his muscles.

 

“I’ll join you,” Damian states as he puts his phone down, turning around with a smile that Wally knows too well.

 

“Damian,” Wally drags out, “what are you planning?”

 

“You’re coming home with me this weekend to Gotham to meet my dad.”

 

“Won’t he be busy?”

 

“He called for a family meeting--everyone will be there, including you--unless you’re afraid and don’t wanna go.”

 

Wally senses the challenges, “they will love me.”

Just like ten months ago, from Damian perspective, his feelings for Wally West were deeper than they appeared.  Once again everything was changing. 


	5. Chapter 5

Gotham. Wayne Manor. 3PM.

 

Duke Thomas walks in Wayne Manor, “I’m home” he calls out in the massive manor to anyone that was here. “I guess the other’s haven’t arrived yet.”

 

“Welcome home, Master Duke,” Alfred the Wayne’s most trusted butler greets the teenager at the main door. “How was school?”

 

“It was great Alfred,” he states as he gives the older man a hug, “my studies are going fine.  Has no one else arrived yet?”

 

“No, they have not. Master Bruce himself has not returned from his office.”

 

“Do you know this big secret he has to tell us?”

 

“Unfortunately I do not, I do have my speculations.” Alfred looks at the time on the clock, “is there anything you need, Master Duke?  If not I must attend to dinner preparations immediately--Master Damian does have quite the appetite.”

 

“I’m good Alfred, but if you need a hand you know where I’ll be,” Duke stated as he headed towards one of the secreted passages leading into the cave.

 

Duke Thomas is the newest member of the bat family, after tragically losing his parents.  He gained the attention of Batman was recruited to be the newest Robin, he was different from his other brothers but that didn’t mean he had a hard time fitting in.  Batman would request and Duke Thomas always delivered with a great performance, even though he started the vigilante business without any fighting training.

 

Lately, he notices that something in Bruce Wayne, and in his Batman persona has changed.  He and Alfred believe that perhaps Bruce Wayne found him a lover, but with the tabloids about Bruce and his playboy life, he was always seen with a woman, and always a different woman.  He knew that whatever was troubling the older man is essential and important and that tonight's dinner is going to be chaotic.  He could see it on his face when he returned that night to the bat cave after reading the text, that something big was about to happen.  He silently hoped that he would make it through the storm.  Tonight’s dinner is going to change things.

 

It most definitely will.

 

4PM.

Bruce Wayne pulls up to Wayne Manor in his red sports car,  he stands out slightly adjusting his tie as he looked at his home with tired eyes.  He went inside quickly, declaring his presence but he knew that Alfred would busy cooking and that Duke would be in the bat cave.  However, Duke wasn’t in the cave--he was also heading up the stairs towards his own room.

 

“Welcome back,” Duke called out, “Alfred is in the kitchen cooking.  He almost took my hand when I tried to snatch a cookie.”

 

Bruce smiles, “you have to be careful around sneaking food from Alfred.”  He pauses briefly, “Has the others arrived?”

 

“No, not yet.” Duke smiles, “You will know when they are here.  All of us together are loud.”

 

“That’s true,” Bruce stated as he looks in the direction of his room. “I’m going to go and get ready,” he stated as he gave Duke a small smile.

 

4:30PM

 

Dick pulls up to Wayne Manor on his bike, with his boyfriend's arms wrapped tight around his stomach.  He couldn’t help himself as he drastically picked up the speed, going over 100 mph as he speeds down the long private road leading to Wayne Manor.

 

“You okay?” He states as he takes off his helmet, shaking his hair loose.

 

“It was a thrill,” Kaldur’ahm responds as he removes his own helmet. He looks up at Wayne Manor in awe, “I know this is my second time here but this place--”

 

“It’s great, this time I will give you a real tour.”

 

“Oh, so this one won’t be the quick route to your bedroom?” Kaldur teases as he grabs the small duffle bag out of the bikes carrying space.

 

“Either way we will end up in my bedroom,” Dick says with a wink as he leans in for a quick kiss.  He holds on to Kaldur’s wrist, “we are in this… together.”

 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

Dick opens the front door and from the lack of rowdy noise, he knows that the others haven’t arrived yet.

 

“Master Dick,” Alfred states as he stands in the archway, he sees Kaldur’ahm walking in behind him holding their bags, “and Mister Kaldur.”

 

“Alfred,” Dick states happily as he quickly gives the older man a hug, “it’s been a long time since I saw you.”

 

“It hasn’t been that long. Duke is in his room, and Bruce is also preparing for tonight's dinner.”

 

“Thanks for having me,” Kaldur states as he extends his hand in the offer of a handshake.

 

“I hope you came with a large appetite, shall I show you to a guest room--”

 

“It’s fine, Alfred.  He’ll be sharing my room with me.”

 

“As you wish,” Alfred states with an all-knowing tone. A beeping sound goes off.“I must return to the kitchen.  If you need me, you know where I will be.”

 

Dick looks to his side at his boyfriend giving him a small smile just before his name is called out.  They both look up to see Duke Thomas coming down the stairs quickly, “you’re the first one to get here.”

 

“Bludhaven isn’t that far away--you should come over and visit sometime.” Dick states as the two quickly hug. “It will be a great training session for you.”

 

“The last time you said that I almost broke my--” Duke's eyes widen as he sees the tall, dark-skinned man with dreads standing behind Dick. “Tha-that's Aqualad isn’t it? The Atlantean?”

 

“Yes?” Kaldur’ahm responds as he looks over the teenager.

 

“I didn’t know Dick was bringing you to dinner--holy--,” Duke is quick to grab the other’s hand in a handshake, “I’m Duke Thomas.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you as well.  You may call Kaldur.”

 

“I have so many questions about Atlantis if you aren’t busy.”

 

Kaldur’ahm looks towards Dick, before glancing down at Duke, “where would you like to start? The culture or--”

 

“Everything.”

 

“You’re such a nerd Duke. I swear,” a new voice calls out as he walks out through the shadows.  He removes his glasses and shows the tall frame of Jason Todd.

 

“Jason, when did you get here?” Duke asked his eyes darting towards the main door.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Jason responds as he heads towards the main door.  He opens it as soon it rings.

 

“Duuuuuude,” a voice groans out, “where did you go? I was standing here nervous as hell.”

 

Garfield Logan walks in Wayne Manor suddenly knowing the eyes pinned in on him. “Duuude, Dick! I haven’t seen you in a looong time.”  He stated as he went to give Dick a hi-five. “Oh man, Aqualad is here too! How have you been, Kaldur? You need to come to LA sometime and we will hit the waves.”

 

“You’re Garfield Logan,” Duke states once those green eyes are laid upon him, “I’m Duke Thomas.”

 

“The new Robin, right? That’s tight man--keep at it.”

 

“Thanks,” Duke responds as he shakes his head, “I have so many things I want to ask you. How do you have time to act and fight crime?”

 

Garfield's ears pick up, “so you’re a fan. I ca--”

 

Jason easily pushes the smaller man after from Duke, “I’m going to stop you right there.  His ego is already big enough.”

 

“It looked like to me you were almost jealous, Jason,” Dick calls out with a cocky smile.

 

Jason rolls his eyes, “oh please.  If you’re gonna talk shit do it right while the old man isn’t here.”

 

“I hope that old man you are referring to isn’t me, Master Jason,” Alfred stated as he was in the archway again. “I hope you did not damage the flowers on the wooden trellis that you climbed on into your bedroom.”

 

Jason clicks his tongue, “they’re fine.”

 

“Why are you always climbing into things?” Garfield demanded, “shit-we gotta che--”

 

Jason quickly muffles his mouth, “it won’t happen again, Alfred. I promise.”

 

Alfred looks at the duo with a knowing eye before sighing. “I have prepared some refreshments in the lounge for you and the others when they arrived.  Also, welcome back Mister Logan.”

 

Garfield waves sheepishly as he tries to remove his Jason’s fingers from his mouth.  Jason removes his own hand, “duude. Not cool.”

 

“You talk too much,” Jason stated as he grabbed the other by the collar of his jacket, “let’s go.”

 

“You know I can walk,” Garfield bickers back.

 

“I didn’t expect Beast Boy to be here with Jason,” Dick states as he watches their bickering form walk into the manor.  He shrugs it off as he takes the bags from Kaldur. “I’ll go put these away.  Duke how about you take Kaldur to the lounge--”

 

“I got it!” Duke stated excitedly as he grabbed the other man by the arm, “is there ever like weather changes there?”  He states as he asks his first question and Kaldur was kind enough to answer him.

 

4:50PM

 

When Dick descends down the stairs he can hear the main door opening, curious to see who else has finally arrived home.  He notices the thinner body easily. They call out each other's name as the two brothers hugged, “where have you been? Is it true you went to Metropolis.”

 

Dick quickly notices the small blush that vanishes just as quick as it came as Tim ran his hand through his hair looking behind him at his boyfriend Connor Kent.  It then quickly clicks to Dick about Tim’s relationship with the super boy, and the way Tim said yeah gave it away too quick.

 

Connor stood at the door with a large duffle bag on his shoulder and a patterned box in his hands. “Hey Dick,” Connor greeted, “long time no see--and hopefully no secrets?”

 

Dick laughed, “You wouldn’t be part of the bat family if you didn’t have a secret.  It’s nice to see you too, you look… happy.”

 

“I am happy.” Dick knew--he knew that these two were in love and they weren’t even trying to hide it, but why should they.

 

“We brought cupcakes for everyone,” Tim stated as he grabbed the box from Connor’s hand.

 

“Well you better keep them away from Beast Boy--”

 

“Garfield is here?” Tim didn’t need a word of a sign of affirmation from Dick, he suddenly heard Garfield's boisterous laughter from the lounge.

 

“I’ll go put up our bags,” Connor stated at noticing his boyfriend’s excitement to see their old teammate.

 

“You remember where my room is?”

 

Connor nods.  Dick notices as Tim leads about going to give his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek but stop himself, “don’t get lost.”

 

Dick and Tim head towards the lounge as Connor goes up to the room.

 

“Kaldur is here,” Dick respond not noticing the knowing look he got from Tim.

 

“Oh yeah,  how long has he been in Gotham?”

 

“Not long,” Dick stated with a smirk.

 

“Duuuuude! Tim!” Garfield Logan stated as he stood up from his seat with his arms expanded.

 

“BB!” The two fist-bumped each other, ending it with an explosion.

 

“Man if only Cy was here.”

 

“Yeah, I know what you mean.  I could take this chance to beat you both in video games.”

 

Garfield burst out laughing, “Oh that is something I’d like to see.”

 

“Cyborg isn’t here but I brought Connor with me.”

 

“For real? It’s almost like the whole gang is back together again.”

 

“Almost.”

 

“Are those cupcakes,” Garfield stated as he hands reached towards the box, but he was yanked down on the couch by Jason.

 

“You better keep that box away from this eating fiend,” Jason stated, “also what’s up tweedle brain.”

 

“The dinner hasn’t even started yet and you’re already dishing out shit insults, Jason?”

 

“Like you could do better.”

 

“I could eat an alphabet soup and shit out something smarter than ‘tweedle brain’.”

 

Garfield laughs with the tears in his eyes, and even though Jason had a scowl on his face, there was a tight smile on his lips.

 

Kaldur’ahm watches as Dick sits next to him, “is it always like this?”

 

“You have no idea,” Dick whisper backs as he gives his boyfriend a secret squeeze.

 

“So what secret plan do you and Dick have this time?” Tim states as he looks between the two. “You two together are always coming up with some--”

 

“In my defense, Dick comes up with the plans and they always sound like a great idea.”

 

“Everything always sounds like a great plan. Doesn’t mean you should follow it through.” Connor stated as he walked into the room, “Sup?”

 

“Duuuuude.”

 

“Seriously, Gar you already knew he was here.”

 

“It’s still nice to see him--I mean look at him! He looks happy!” Garfield stated as he gestured towards the super boy.

 

“It’s nice to see you too Garfield. It’s nice to see everyone, Kaldur, Dick, Jason.” Connor turns towards Duke, “I haven’t met you but I’m Connor Kent.”

 

“Duke Thomas,” Duke stated as he shook the other’s hand. “You don’t go by Super Boy anymore do you?”

 

Connor shakes his head, “no I don’t.”

 

“I tried suggesting him names but he turned them all down,” Tim states as he shrugs while falling onto a love seat.

 

“They all had the word ‘super’ in it,” Connor stated as he sat down next to him.

 

“I hope you come up with a new name soon,” a voice calls out from the hall. Bruce walks in looking more handsome than he does for any date or party event. “You do have one more week before you are assigned one. But we are not here to talk about Justice League business.”  Bruce looks at everyone in the room, “hello, everyone and welcome to our home.”

 

“What are we here to talk about,” Jason states. “What’s so important that you need all of us here for dinner.”

 

“Isn’t it nice to be with everyone, and our friends, for dinner and to just talk.”

 

“I’m calling bullshit,” Jason sat up quickly. “Something is going on and this isn’t just no family get together nonsense.”

 

Bruce doesn’t say anything for too long. “It is important but it doesn’t change the fact that I wanted to eat dinner with all of you.”

 

“I’m telling you he adopted another kid,” Tim stated as he stretched out, “or he has another kid like Damian somewhere around the world.  Maybe with Catwoman and he’s learning how to be a master thief with a cunning attitude and a whole lot of secrets.”

 

“Tim no-” Bruce pauses and shakes his head. “No. There isn’t another kid.”

 

“But you had to think about it.” Tim sighs as he stands up, glancing towards Connor.  He walks towards Bruce with the box of cupcakes, “here these are for you.  You can have one now--Alfred will never know you had sweets before dinner.  They are from Connor.”

 

“From the both of us.”

 

“Thanks,” Bruce said as he took the box, looking at it as he sat down.  He places his hand on it ready to open before he pauses, “where is Damian? Is he not back from--”

 

With a flash of light and sudden wind, a dark skinned stood in the middle of the lounge, with a backpack on his back and Damian Wayne in his arms who was looking at a stopwatch that he automatically stopped as he jumped out of the boy's arms.

 

“Not bad Wally. 9.15 seconds.”  Damian gives the other a small smile before his face goes stern.  He immediately turns towards his father, pulling Wally with him.

 

“Damian--”

 

“Not now,” Damian stated as he let go of Wally, “this is Wally West.  My boyfriend.”

 

Mouths dropped and Bruce almost dropped the box of cupcakes.

 

Wally looks around at the room, “hey,” he waves, “I’m Wally.  Ah, what’s up BB?”

 

“What do you mean he’s your boyfriend, Damian?”  Bruce stated quickly earning everyone's attention in the room.  “You’re too young to have a boyfriend--to be in any relationship at all.”

 

“I’m sixteen, according to multiple state rules including ours I am now at the age of consent for sex--”

 

“We haven’t had sex,” Wally intervenes frantically not prepared for his boyfriend’s bluntness.

 

“Not yet,” Damian finishes. “We have been dating for ten months. Even if I don’t have your approval I will continue to see him.”

 

Bruce sighs as he balances the box of cupcakes on knee his hand holding the top while he rubs his temple with the other hand. “Damian, we can talk about this later--dating a man is--”

 

“I know the implications and what to expect with dating Wally.  I have conducted research on male and male sex and have even done interviews.”

 

“You didn’t tell me you interview people--”

 

“It was a great way to ask more detailed questions.  I know the importance of using condom protection and going to the doctors for checks up, and lube--we will need a lot of lube. Also, a gay relationship is just like a relationship doesn’t matter if it is a heterosexual or a homosexual couple.  Shit happens and we will handle it.” Damian stated and he could see the look of understanding in his father’s eyes. “Also, if Wally were to cheat on me I would kill him--”

 

“Woah, woah, woah!” Wally stated as he turned the smaller teen around, “I’m not going to cheat on you.” He then turned to Bruce, “I’m not going to cheat on him.”

 

“You did use to date girls before I--”

 

“Yeah and now I’m dating you.  Only you.”

 

Bruce sighs as he runs his hands through his hair, “does your mother know?”

 

“Yes, she approves.”

 

“Fine, alright,” Bruce stated as both hands were on the cupcake box, “but you aren’t going to kill anybody and watch the language, how many times I have to tell you that. Also, did you have him run all the way here from Hollywood?”

 

“It was my choice,” Wally called out gaining Bruce’s attention, “sometimes you need to test yourself.”

 

“I see,” Bruce stated as he watched the two sit on another separate love seat, facing Connor and Kent.

 

“Woah, wait hold up,” Damian stood up pointing at Connor with his brows drawn in tight, a snarl not too far from his lips.

 

“Damian, whats--”

 

“What the hell are you doing here? I didn’t know that snot brat superboy had a brother.”

 

“I’m not his brother--”

 

“You look just like him-- and you have his obnoxious looking face.”

 

“Come on now, Damian. Didn’t I tell you about Connor?”

 

“No,” Damian snarls.

 

“We’ll I’m the lab rat made with Superman’s DNA,” Connor stated. "I’m not his son, nor am I Jon’s brother."

 

“Oh-”

 

“I met Superboy in Metropolis though, he isn’t a bad kid at all. You should learn from him.”

 

“Oh eat shit, Drake,” Damian stated as he lunged towards the male but his boyfriend held him back.

 

“Damian, language, and calm down all of you.” Bruce demanded, “I didn’t invite everyone here to bicker and fight.”

 

Damian sits back in his seat with a huff.

 

“Now Tim, not all these cupcakes can be just for me,” Bruce said as he went to open the box.

 

“You don’t have to open that now,” Tim stated with a nervous smile, “I mean we can eat them later with everyone. We don’t wanna spoil dinner.”

 

Damian notices his distress, “Oh, let’s open them now and have a snack before dinner.”

 

“Both of you are ridiculous,” Bruce stated, “one cupcake isn’t going to spoil dinner.”  Bruce opens the box and eyes the words on the frosting, all 12 cupcakes forming a sentence that makes him read it repeatedly.

 

“How long?” Bruce asks quietly.

 

“We’ve been dating for two years,” Tim states as he holds Connor's hand.

 

“Two whole years and you wait to tell me now by using cupcakes.”

 

“I thought it would be fun, I didn’t expect Damian to waltz in here with his big bombshell announcement.”

 

“I mean what’s the big surprise Bruce,” Jason calls out. “We all have a secret or two.  Hell, Gar and I have been fucking longer than that and--”

 

“Dude, for real.” Garfield calls him out on his crudeness.

 

“What,” Jason holds out his hands, “that’s the truth. We never went out on dates--well yesterday was our… um..first date.”

 

“You could have said seeing each other or--”

 

“Doesn’t matter now.”

 

“I do want him to like me, you know.”

 

“You’ve been having sex with the Changeling, Todd?” Damian calls out.

 

“You mad cause I’m getting some and you aren’t?”

 

“I didn’t know you were into bestiality now--I’m trying to find an ounce of respect to give you but I just can’t, Todd.”

 

Garfield waves his hands in the air, “Woah, woah. Dude! Seriously!! Not cool! I would never do anything like that--that’s just gross, and wrong.”

 

“I bet Tim and Connor are fucking on a daily basis too.”

 

Connor blushes and Tim just wears a mischievous smirk, “it isn’t daily more like--”

 

“I do not want to hear about any of your sex’s life,” Bruce calls out in a firm tone, his face buried in his hands. “Please.”

 

Bruce looks over at Dick and Kaldur, noticing the Atlantean's sudden discomfort. He sighs, “Go ahead and tell me, Dick. How long have you two been dating?”

 

Dick stretches out, being fluid in his movements as he looks at Kaldur. “Depends--”

 

“Just tell me the truth.”

 

“I’ve been trying to get in his pants since I was 15, but we didn’t start dating until I was 16.”

 

“When you was 15,” Bruce repeated, “but Dick wasn’t Kaldur like 17 when you was 15.”

 

“Yes sir, that is why I fought off his advances until he was sixteen years old,” Kaldur stated.

 

“You almost cracked once,” Dick recalled but got a pleading look from his lover.

 

“Almost.” Kaldur pauses, “if it eases your mind we did not engage in anything beyond kissing until Dick was eighteen.  I am also bound by Atlantean laws.”

 

Bruce groans, “Does Aquaman know--”

 

“Yes, he gave his approvals though he had his concerns--”

 

“Concerns? I thought you said I wouldn’t get pregnant,” Dick interrupts loudly for everyone to hear, causing everyone jaws to drop.

 

“You--you’re pregnant,” Bruce barely gets out as he rubs his eyes, “oh god, I’m going to be a gra--grand--grandfather.  How did you get preg--”

 

“No, no,” Kaldur states quickly cleaning up his lover's loose mouth. “He’s not pregnant--he won’t be pregnant.”

 

“Atlantean man can get pregnant?” Duke asks suddenly.

 

“Yeah,” Dick stated with a hand on his hip, “who would have thought.”

 

“But you’re not right,” Bruce stated as he looked at Dick than at Kaldur, “he’s not pregnant right.”

 

“No, he is not. The chances are too slim.”

 

“I mean we do use protection,” Dick offers as a form of comfort.

 

Bruce sighs with relief, “you have been dating him for almost ten years and you never once told me.”

 

“We were used to keeping it a secret. I mean there were those dumb laws.”

 

“But you could have come to me, and talked to me.”

 

“Like you know anything about homosexual relationships.”

 

“I know--I know relationships,” Bruce stated quickly covering up his almost slip-up.

 

“None of your relationships ended up on a good note,” Jason called out suddenly. He looks at Duke, “so where is he?”

 

“He?” Duke states, “who are you talking about?”

 

“You didn’t bring your own boyfriend for the whole meet and greet?”

 

“Oh, Oh!” Duke stated while shaking his head, “I’m single. And is that a thing? Should I expect my own super boyfriend to come bolting into the manor?”

 

“The only thing you should expect, Master Duke, is eating the glorious dinner that I have prepared for you all.”  Alfred states as he stands in the doorway and has been quite some time, “honestly, Master Bruce, I thought you would have handled this situation better.”

 

“What, Alfred you knew?!” Multiple voices rang out.

 

“Who do you think does the laundry around here, hmm?  Those bedsheets weren’t cleaned with any wish-making.”

  
Instantly multiple faces turned red.


	6. Chapter 6

Wayne Manor. Dining Hall.

 

Bruce sat at the head of the table, his hand smoothing over the phone in his pocket.  The seats next to him were empty, he knew who would sit on the right and he planned for Alfred to sit with them at dinner.

 

“Alfred,” he calls out as he gestures towards the empty seat, “I’d like it if you joined us for dinner too.”

 

“If you’d wished sir,” Alfred stated as he sat down.

 

He sat next down to Connor, and the rest of the chairs follows: Tim, Garfield, Jason, and Duke at the other end of the table.  Next to the empty seat on Bruce’s right side was Damian, Wally, Kaldur’ahm and Dick.

 

“Oh shit,” Jason called out seriously, “Alfred doesn’t already know? You aren’t dying are you?”

 

“Jason, language.” Bruce states, “and no I’m not dying.”

 

“When are we going to eat?” Damian asks, “are we still waiting for someone,” he points towards the empty seat.

 

“You mean the newest addition to the bat family,” Tim teases.

 

“There is no new kid,” Bruce reaffirms, and suddenly he feels a vibration in his pocket, and within minutes his facial expressions were many and they didn’t last long. “I’ll be right back”

 

They watched in wonderment as he left the room.

 

“Okay,” Dick calls out, “I’ve never seen him make a face like that. Let’s start placing bets now.”

 

“100 dollars he has a new girlfriend,” Jason calls out.

 

“200 dollars says it is a hidden son,” Tim keeps up.

 

“300 dollars and it’s his daughter, not his son,” Damian chips in.

 

“450 says that he has a boyfriend,” Dick stated, “I mean you all saw his face when he was trying to say he knows relationships. He hesitated for like a second.”

 

“You think he is bringing his boyfriend to meet the family?” Jason asks but rolls his eyes, “what about you Duke, Alfred? Y’all want in this?”

  


“I will stay out of this bet,” Alfred responds.

 

“So you know.”

 

“I have my speculations.”

 

“Well about you Duke?”

 

Duke leans back as he looks at his brothers around the table, “50 dollars and it is a boyfriend, but most of us won’t be happy about who it is.”

 

“What makes you said that?” Tim asks.

 

“Something about him this week was different, he seemed worried. I think he is prepared for the worst,” Duke responds, “I mean he can’t just date any normal guy, and risk bringing him into this life.  Think about if, any of your boyfriends were just normal civilians would they be sitting here right now?”

 

The bat brothers looked amongst themselves, knowing the honesty within Duke’s words. Being a superhero isn’t a safe life when you countlessly put your life in danger to protect others, and there are super villains who are trying to kill you.  However, the life of a vigilante is nowhere near being glamourous when the law and the villains are after you too.

 

Garfield Logan looked at Jason, “Civilian or not.  I would be right here at this table--I don’t turn down free great food.”

 

The seriousness at the table disappeared but they all were preparing for whoever Bruce was bringing to dinner.

 

Batcave.

 

Bruce walks into the Batcave seeing a tall thin male dressed in an all black suit.  Even though the man appeared to be thin, Bruce knew that there was strong muscles lying underneath.  He knew that clothed body well, as well as he knew the back of his own hand.

 

The tall thin man turned around, giving Bruce a small smile, but Bruce could tell he was nervous they both for he was too.  However, he was surprised by the Gotham’s Prince of Crime appearance.

 

“J,” he states as he reaches out to the other in an embrace. “Your hair--it’s blonde.” Bruce was shaking in the other’s hold.

  


“Yeah sweetie, Harley did it for me.  Don’t I look pretty?”

 

Bruce holds him a bit of length away, his hold was tight trying to not shake the other.  Joker was pretty, beyond pretty even.  Bruce always knew that Joker was good looking, he was handsome, gorgeous all at one time. “Yeah, you’re perfect, hun,” he states as he cradles the other’s face in his hand, his thumb running over his bare lips. “I have some lipstick.”  He had just his pale face, blonde eyelashes looked fair, and his curly hair was pushed back into a neat cut--one single strand of curly hair framed his face.

 

Joker laughs, it’s deep and comforting and spreads warmth throughout Bruce’s body. “Oh Brucie, it wouldn’t be fair if I have on my, uh, ‘mask’ and you do not.  You look as, uh, nervous I, uh am.”

 

“I know,” Bruce whispers as they lean their foreheads on each other. “I can’t believe we are doing this.”

 

“We can back out--”

 

“No, no no. After today, I have to tell them.” Bruce gives him a small smile, “we’ll get through this together.”

 

“Of course, Sugar,” Joker states just before he gives him a quick kiss on the lips. “I’m quite, uh, hungry. Aren’t you?”

 

“I’m too nervous to eat,” Bruce responds as he takes his lover’s hand to lead him through Wayne manor, except this time he wasn’t leading him through the dark and barely used hallways to his room in secret.  This time he was boldly leading him to his family dinner table.

 

Batman’s and Joker relationship is complicated--like all relationships, they have their good times and bad times. Bruce Wayne refused himself the Joker’s body, denied the feelings that developed over time, lying dormant to one day explode with a rush of emotions that overtook him.  He thought that he shouldn’t love the Joker, shouldn’t kiss him, and shouldn’t have done half the things that he did--but he did. He didn’t want it because of everything the Joker has done--no matter the sincerity or how many times it is said, an apology will never be worth the lives taken.  Meanwhile, it wasn’t easy for the Joker to admit to his own feelings for Gotham’s Dark Knight, and Gotham’s own playboy.

 

Bruce could hear them bickering at the table before he could see them.  He let go of Joker’s hand as he stood in the archway, “enough,” he calls out and the rowdy Damian Wayne and Jason Todd suddenly fell into their seats. “Tonight, I have brought someone who is important in my life to meet you my family and I hope--”

 

“Master Bruce,” Alfred calls out noticing that Bruce was holding his slightly shaky wrist. “I’m happy to know that Mister J is here to dine with us tonight. Just let it happen.”

 

Bruce watched as he looked at sons trying to figure out who was this Mister J, some looked more defeated than others.  Bruce reaches his hand back, holding on tight to Jokers as he pulled him forward into the room, “this is my boyfriend.”

 

Perhaps it was because of the lack of red lips, green hair, and a purple suit that they didn’t notice the clown prince of crime.  However, Jason knew before Joker could open his mouth and without hesitation, he threw his knife towards the criminal’s head.

 

Joker mouth quickly shut as he looked at the knife now lodged perfectly in the woodwork of the archway.

 

“Jason!” Bruce shouts out, and Garfield looks up at his fuming boyfriend.

 

Jason’s hands slam down onto the dinner table causing the silverware and empty plates to shake. “You can not be serious Bruce! Him!” Jason nostrils flares as he looks down at that pale face, “I wouldn’t have given a shit of whoever you brought to this damn table but you’re bringing him! You’re fucking dating this whacko! And you expect me to be okay with it?  For any of us to be okay with this!”

  


“Jason we can talk about this--”

 

“I don’t want to talk about this,” Jason shouts before he mockingly laughs before he looked at Joker. “You may have cleaned up nice, but that doesn’t change who are you, Joker.”

 

Instantly the other sons looking closely at the pale man.

 

“Oh shit,” Dick stated as he slumped in his chair.

 

“Is this why you and my mom weren’t really a thing?” Damian asked as he rubs his head, “this explains a lot of weird shit.”

 

“You cleaned up nice,” Tim stated, “I mean you look, uh, normal.”

 

“I knew it,” Duke stated under his breath.

 

“He is not sitting at this table,” Jason growls with fury dancing in his eyes.

 

“He is sitting at this table, Jason,” Bruce demands, not backing down from his son. “We will talk about this--answer any questions that you have.”

  


Joker nervously looks at the ones around the table, questioning the guests but from one look he can tell that they have brought their boyfriends to meet their dad. Sons just like their fathers, huh?  He locks eyes on Tim, “I look normal? Is that uh, a compliment or, uh,--”

 

“Here’s a question for you,” Jason shouts echoes in the room. “Were you fucking him when he killed me, how about when he paralyzed Barbara?”

 

“Jason,” Bruce stated as his eyes went soft.

 

“You fucking--”

 

Joker instantly changed, instead of Bruce protecting him he was protecting Bruce, putting himself between Bruce and Jason. “We weren’t,” he said sternly and he crazed green eyes drilled holes in Jason. “I’m, uh, being serious. He was just Batman and I was just a criminal.  If you want to talk about that,  we can, uh, talk about it alone. Jason.”

 

“Don’t fucking say my name.”

 

Joker shrugs as he reaches for Batman who shakily grabs his hand. He squeezes his hand, “together?”  Bruce shakes his head in agreement as the walked to the table, taking their seats as Jason storms off in a heated rage.

 

It grows eerily quiet as they looked at each other at the table, Bruce’s eyes softening as he watches Jason leave. The boys look at each other nervously and when they make eye contact with Joker he gives them a sheepish smile. Their boyfriends are shocked and don’t know what to do--it isn’t their place to say anything. However, it hurts for Garfield to watch his boyfriend storm away from the dinner table.

 

“So uh,” Joker's voice sings out, “the food looks, uh, great, Alfred.”

 

“Yeah, can we eat now,” Garfield chimes in, “Jason won’t be calmed down anytime soon, ya know.”

 

“I should go after him,” Bruce mutters.

 

“Trust me you shouldn’t” Garfield stated as he pointed to his ears, “I can hear him just fine.”

 

“Let’s not let this good food go to waste, Master Bruce.” Alfred states as he starts filling up his plate.  “Everyone let's dig in.”

 

They did just that, fixing their plates with their food. If any of the boys were to notice that Alfred cooked a lot of their favorites they would have known that Alfred knew all along about Joker coming to dinner.  He does clean the bedsheets.

 

Tim leans over to Garfield as he bites in a chicken leg, “aren’t you going to go check in on him?”

 

“You know I have great hearing, dude.” Garfield stated after swallowing down the meat, “not right now.”

 

Laughter erupts in the room except it isn’t from the clown himself. Dick waves his hand dismissively, “sorry, sorry. It’s just so ironic. We all bring our boyfriends here for Bruce’s approval, and he turns around and does the same thing.”

 

“Dick is right,” Damian stated as he turned and looked at the man sitting next to him. “You’re here to get our approval to date our father, but you know you’re already on a bad start.”

 

“Uh, yeah,” Joker stated as he looked down at Bruce’s son.

 

“Just to let you know my approval can be bought.”

 

“Damian--” Bruce stated but Joker is already laughing.

 

“How much are we, uh, talking here?”

 

“J--you are not paying my son money,” Bruce stated as he stared at his boyfriend.

  


“We can negotiate later,” Damian stated as he patted Joker on the shoulder.

 

“He’s not paying you Damian” Bruce states again and when Joker turns to repeat himself he says it again. “You’re not paying him, J.”

 

“Okay, Brucie, I hear ya--loud and clear.”

 

“So is this the moment where we drill you two with embarrassing questions?” Tim asks as he cuts into his steak.

 

The couple now on the hot seat look at each other, “that’s the point of the dinner.”

 

“How long,” Dick asks suddenly, “and be honest.”

 

“How long have we been dating or?” Bruce asks to clarify.

 

“Have feelings for each other, wanting him sexually, fucking, dating, all of the stages--how long.”

 

“Okay,” Joker stated as he placed down his silverware while looking at Dick. “I’ll uh, go first.  For the feelings, I don’t know when they started.  They irritated me, and, uh, pissed me off because I couldn't figure them out--”

 

“Like a mixture of emotions you can’t comprehend or voice out with words?” Damian voiced out suddenly.

 

“Uh, yeah, exactly.”

 

“I understand that completely.”

 

“Yeah and that went on for like years and occurred sometime around the uh, Jason incident.  I was frustrated at him cause I couldn't get him to understand, and Jason showed up and I, uh, kinda lost it.” Joker pauses as he grimaces. “I didn’t realize what I wanted until after, uh, the Gordon girl.  It wasn’t like that night. Just a month later and I was sitting in ol’ Arkham, pent up as hell and I , uh,--”

 

“Ejaculated.” Damian interrupted once again.

 

“Uh yeah that, while thinking about him. Uh, let’s see. There were months, maybe years, of me trying to get his attention, threatening to blow up buildings that had dummies in it and him asking what it was all for--what was my endgame?  I always said, ‘fun’ or oooh my favorite! ‘It’s for you Batsy baby’! Then one night he was drilling me with the same answers and I was pissed like screaming to myself, ‘WHY DOESN’T HE GET IT YET!’” Joker paused briefly, “so one night when he had me pinned to, uh, the warehouse wall asking those same boring questions. I rolled my hips and kissed him with everything I had.  He ran.  He ran and left me there, and uh I went home.  He avoided me after that, and it pissed me off.  No matter what I did he wouldn’t fight but would use some gas to dull my senses and take me out.  I got tired of it, I was ready to bomb the whole damn city just to get him to even _look_ at me-- I mean is that how you, uh, treat a girl that pours their heart out to you?  But, uh, finally I thought of a way to get him to _look_ at me to _talk_ to me.  I staged the fake bounty on myself, paid some people, forgave some others, and some more yaddadada bullshit. I knew Batsy would find out and would try to stop it.  He found me thinking I was dead and sung his little heart out--I woke up and we talked. That was somewhere between Damian, and uh, Duke,” Joker stated as he pointed at the said made.  “We talked it out, tested the waters. We’ve only been dating for almost three years now.”

 

Dick leans back in his seat, “what about you?” He asked as he looked at Bruce.

 

“For the feelings, I don’t know.  There were many times after our fights that I left the fight hard, but I thought that is just a normal fight/flight reaction.  I wanted to help Joker, it came harder after Jason, and Barbara to not break my one rule, but I persevered and dealt with all of his shit.  He was always on my mind, I was trying to figure him out, why did he some of the things he did. Hell, I’d visited him in Arkham just to make sure they were treating him right--I noticed on the nights he escaped that when I punched him his body was skinnier than usual--and when he punched me back it didn’t have the same vigor.  So I never turned him in on those nights. I investigated Arkham, and invested in the asylum just to make sure he was getting the proper care he needed.” Bruce sighs, “It pissed me off when he broke out as just skin and bones, or when I went on my random visit and they were testing new, unapproved drugs on him that made him… just everything they did to him pissed me off and I wanted to stop it. To protect him. It wasn’t until he kissed me, until he, well he told you, that I knew that I wanted him, and I ran.  I ran to the penthouse, punch the wall and attempted to convince I didn’t want the Joker.  He made it hard.  Calling me out, getting us alone to talk; and he talked and it just stirred me up.  Then the little, ugh, bastard!  Went and faked his own death and I,” Bruce looks over at Joker as he grabbed the other’s hand. “I cried. Thinking he was dead as I looked at his dead body trying to save his life.  When he woke up I wanted to punch him, cuss him out, and kiss him all at the same time.  I admitted defeat and we talked, we tested the waters.”

 

“Are you happy?” Dick and Tim asked in unison.

 

“Yeah, I am. It isn’t perfect but I’m happy,” Bruce responded with a smile on his face as his fingers intertwined with Jokers.

 

“Are you going to start living here now?” Damian asked suddenly.

 

Joker looked over at Bruce before looking back at Damian, “I, uh, don’t know.”

 

“Once you have discussed it, I will implement a fee,” Damian stated.

 

“You are not charging him to live here.”

 

“I’m charging you if I ever walk in on you two.” Damian retorts, “no kid wants to walk in on his parent having sex--”

 

Suddenly Garfield stands up from the table, a worried expression painted on his green face.

 

“Is something wrong? What did Jason do?” Bruce asked as he gets ready to stand up from the table.

 

“Uh it's nothing,” Garfield failed a lying, “I mean he called for me but you don’t want to know what else he said.” Garfield started gathering food on Jason’s plate, “Hey uh, Alfred?”

 

“Yes, Mister Logan?”

 

“You have a first aid kit around here don’t you with needles and thread for stitches?  I forgot to pack mine--he opened his wound again.”

 

“Wound, what wound?” Bruce stated ready to drill the green man with questions.

 

“It happened the night you sent out the message,” Garfield responded, “he said he got into with Arsenal.  It looks a lot better now but he won’t take it easy.”

 

Alfred wipes his mouth, “I’ll bring it you upstairs immediately.”

 

“Thanks,” Garfield stated and with that, he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Jason Todd’s room.

Garfield opens the door expecting the room to be destroyed. “I was in the gym,” Jason hoarsely calls out as his hand clutches on the wound. “He’s still here?”

“Yup,” Garfield stated as he brought in the plate of you. “You need to eat.”

“I’m not hungry,” Jason pouted but his stomach betrayed him.

“Seriously dude, eat.”

Jason ignored the plate of food as Garfield rolled his eyes. “Here let nurse Logan feed you, okay?” Garfield cooed as he climbed over the other’s lap, batting his eyes and gathering Jason’s favorite food on the fork.

“Fine I’ll eat it,” Jason stated as he opened his mouth, he removed his hand from his wound as it gripped on Garfield’s waist to stabilize him.

Garfield softly smiled as he watched his boyfriend eat, “you feeling better?”

“Absolutely fucking not,” he stated just before he took in more food. “Are you going to tell me what they said?”

“Nope,” he said after he slowly pulled the forked between Jason’s lips. “You can hear it from them yourself.”

“Hmph!” Jason stated with a mouth food as he chewed while sulking.

Garfield presses his lips on Jason’s forehead before he gets off his lap, “Alfred is here.” He stated as he handed Jason the plate.

On cue, Alfred knocked on the door before opened it. “Master Jason, Mister Logan has told us of your wound.”

“It’s not that bad, Alfred. Gar can stitch it back up,” he states as he reaches for the glass of water, “the food is delicious.”

“Very well, Master Jason, and I’m glad you enjoyed your dinner.”

After handing Garfield the first aid kit, the older man was gone just a quietly as he left. “Alright dude, let’s take a good look at that wound.”

Jason grumbles as he places the plate on the bed to carefully remove his shirt with his boyfriend’s help.

“He’s worried about you.”

Jason doesn’t say anything but glare at the wall as he feels Garfield clean the wound, restitch the skin, and place a cream on it keep off the infections.

Garfield picks up the first aid kit, knowing that right now his boyfriend doesn’t want to talk. He prepares to leave; therefore, he wasn’t ready when Jason pulled him down onto the bed after he moved the plate of food onto the bedside table.

He holds Garfield’s face within his hands as he looks into his green eyes. “I used to hate the color green.” He stated suddenly causing the smaller man’s heart to freeze.

“And now?” he stated with a quiet voice.

“Now,” he sighed, “I love your color green, Gar.”

Garfield softly laughs, “that’s nice to know dude.” Garfield places his hands upon Jason’s bringing them down gently, looking at the bruised knuckles.

“I’m mostly angry at myself,” he states. “I mean I’m pissed that he’s here but I should have known that if there is anyone crazy enough to date him it would be him. I’m angry at myself for in that moment I forgave him, and it--fuck. I can tell he makes Bruce happy, I mean he brought him knowing that it could all go bad. I wanted to--”

“Jason, just talk to them okay.” Garfield stated as he rested his head against his lover, “and later we can cuddle.”

“Only cuddle?”

“You’re still in recovery mister,” Garfield playfully teases.

“I mean your hand or mouth would be great,” Jason stated just before he winked.

“You’re insatiable.”

“Like you’re the one to talk,” Jason stated as his face went red as he thought of those endless nights when he believed he would die from sex.

“Guilty as charged,” Garfield mumbled as he claimed Jason’s lips, “now let me take care of you.”

And he did just that.

Twenty minutes later Garfield was walking down the stairs, thanks to his enhanced hearing he knew they were in a larger lounge not too far from the dining hall. When he entered the room Bruce gaze was locked on him.

“How is he? Is he okay??”

“He’s fine and ready to talk.”

“He is, really?”

“Yeah, for the next thirty minutes he will be,” Garfield stated with a knowing smirked as he crossed his arms. “Don’t worry I put him in a good mood.”

“Well, let's go talk to him and have this whole group father and son conversation,” Dick stated as he stood up from his seat. “We’ll be back soon,” he stated as he gave Kaldur a quick kiss on the cheek.

Bruce gave Joker a firm and a faint smile as he gathered with sons, and within a second they were gone leaving all the boyfriends in a room alone. However, Damian was quick to return.

“I’m going to make this quick,” Damian stated as he entered the room again, “you all have superpowers, and you Connor, you have super strength don’t you?”

“Uh yeah?”

“Well convince him,” Damian pointed towards his boyfriend, “that we can have sex. You all have 72 hours,” Damian turned to look at Joker, “I heard you were pretty persuasive--convince him to have me pressed in my bed tonight and I’ll you one. That goes for anyone else.”

With that awkward demand, Damian was gone as quickly as he left.

Wally lowered his head between his knees as he let out a groan, “please ignore him.”

“Are you seriously holding back because of our powers, dude?” Garfield asked as he sat down near the frustrated teen.

“Yes.”

“That is understandable,” Kaldur’ahm offers in comfort, “Sex is enjoyable, and once the seal of restraint is forgotten you may lose control.”

“Exactly! Damian doesn’t understand that!”

“Practice makes perfect,” Connor states. “I’m serious--the more you try the better you can control it.”

“How long did it take you?”

Connor winces, “I’ll let you know. Sometimes when I think I have it down… Tim just… proves me wrong, and I bruise him or break the headboard of the bed.”

“I have the same issues with Dick,” Kaldur’ahm states, “he knows how to--push my buttons. Except when I lose control, it isn’t dangerous, Dick actually likes it.”

“What does water bubbles float around the room?” Garfield teases

“Something like that,” Kaldur’ahm gives him a knowing smile. “But if you losing control will put his life in danger then wait, if it doesn’t go for it.”

“He is sexually frustrated,” Garfield calls out in the room, Wally gawking at him, “I can smell it all over him. He’s going to pop soon, dude.”

“What happens when you lose control,” Connor asks, “I mean we all should give him some advice on what to do.”

“It rarely happens, about four times a year.” Garfield stated and got looks of disbelief, “what I’m serious! You know how animals have cycles where they go into heats? I have one too--and no I don’t turn into an animal, I just want to fuck, which ends up us having sex throughout the whole time. Sometimes I can stop and give him a break but other times…”

“Okay, okay,” Wally stated as he rubbed his temple.

“What are, uh, your powers?” Jokers speak out as he twiddled his thumbs. “Sorry I don’t, uh, keep up with fresh faces these days.”

“I have super speed.”

“Meta powers like The Flash?”

“Even faster.”

“Perhaps you should talk about it with him. It, uh, sounds like to me depending on your power whether you should be concerned about losing control or not.”

“I did,” Wally groans once again remembering that awkward phone conversation. “He said I had nothing to worry about as long as he holds on to something.”

“So, dude what are you worry about?”

“You, uh, don't want to hurt him. Am I right?”

“It’s crazy how good you are at reading people,” Wally stated as he regarded the older man. “But that’s right.”

“Come up with a code word for him when it's, uh, too much.”

“A code word,” Damian stated as he walked into the room surprising his boyfriend, “I have multiple ideas. Let’s go talk about them and pick one together.”

“How long have you been standing there,” Wally stated as he stood up, following his boyfriend to their room for the night.

It wasn’t long before Tim returned to get Connor, or for Garfield to hear Jason’s call. Duke had already returned for the night leaving Bruce, Joker, Kaldur, and Dick sitting across from each other in the lounge.

Bruce stared at the two and Joker noticed the Atlantean's discomfort. “Oh is this, uh, one of those father-son discipline moments?”

“No everything is fine, J,” Bruce stated as he squeezed the other hand. “Well,” Bruce stated as he looked at Dick waiting for him to speak.

“We’re planning on getting married,” Dick confessed. “I was going to wait to tell you tomorrow.”

“Married! I didn’t know about that… I wanted to talk about the slim chance, which is still a chance, of you having a baby.”

“A baby,” Joker stated as he looked between the two. “As in, uh, adoption?”

“No as in physically carrying,” Kaldur’ahm states. “There are some Atlantean men who can carry--they evolved that way when our kind almost reached extinction. However, it is possible to impregnate non-Atlantean’s with the rituals. Dick has been making him a suit that will support his life for us to have an Atlantean wedding, and part of the marriage ritual is the fertility ritual. My king told me it has only worked one time--and that was before he was even born. The chances are still slim.”

“If it happens?” Bruce asked with concern on his face.

Dick wraps his hand in his lovers, “we’ll make it together.” He claims as he smiles at Kaldur, “and you two will be grandparents.”

Joker was stunned--he didn’t say anything until he was already in a spare of pajamas he leaves in Bruce’s room, and in the bed. He’s pulled into Bruce’s chest, he can feel those soft lips pressing into his temple, then his nose, and finally his lips. A soft, tender kiss as their hands intertwined.

When they finally part, Bruce speaks, “today has been--”

“Absolutely chaotic.”

It gets Bruce to laugh, even if it was small, Joker likes it hear his laugh. “I’m glad we did it. I don’t regret none of it.”

“You know,” Joker whispers in a sing-song voice, “you didn’t tell them.”

“Why are you whispering?”

“The, uh, the green one has great listening, I asked him about it. He even guessed what products I used today.”

“His name is Garfield,” Bruce responded lowering his own voice as he moved the necklace confined under his shirt.

 

“Oh, he’s the, uh, actor.” Joker watched with a childlike smile as he saw the silver ring come out of its hiding place.

Bruce hums as he reaches for Joker’s own silver necklace pulling it out of his shirt, revealing a matching silver ring. “I thought that they could find out about this on their own. Who do you think will figure it out first?”

Joker laughs at his husband’s playful smile, “who knows they are your sons, Brucie. They, uh, will know sooner or later.”

“Hey Bruce,” Joker calls out in the night, “what time is it?”

“11:57.”

“Oh goodie, just in time.” Joker sang. “I just remembered I forgot to tell you.”

“Tell me what?”

“I love you,” Joker cooed as he drawn hearts in the palm of Bruce’s hand, “I promised I would tell you every day.”

“I love you too, J.” Bruce stated as he pushed back those wild blonde curls before placing his lips on his skin again.

Bruce and Joker did date for almost three years, and they have been married for one. One day one of the sons will figure it out. One day Gotham will finally notice the absence of the billionaire playboy. However, Alfred already knows--he just doesn’t cook and clean in Wayne Manor, he was bound to notice the marriage in Bruce Wayne’s taxes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally post an end note for every chapter, but I decided not to this time. If you made it this far and read this story from start to finish thank you and I hoped you enjoyed it! It was a lot of fun to write and an interesting idea that came to me in the shower.
> 
> Also, Damian is 16 in this story and Wally is 17. I liked putting him together with the Rebirth Wally West--it was a lot harder since there isn't a lot of information available about him but that also made it just as fun. I own some of the rebirth comics and I liked the idea of them together. 
> 
> I would like to say more, but if you have any questions feel free to ask me! Don't hesitate to make commentary, I know there is the possibility of the characters being out of character, but this story was just for fun. Thank you again for reading!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Symone Nicole
> 
> P.S I honestly expected no one to read this, but if you did. Thanks. I mean it, you really made my day.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Compromise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991619) by [Scarletbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat)




End file.
